The present invention relates to sports gear specifically designed to protect the buttocks and tail bone of a person using the gear.
People who are taking up sports such as snowboarding and rollerblading take some very hard falls particularly during the learning stages of the sport. There are currently available wrist, elbow and knee pads which are particularly useful for rollerbladers. These particular pads protect against forward falls.
For snowboarding there is a much greater tendency to fall rearwardly to a sitting position. This also happens in rollerblading but to a lesser extent.
The only thing that is currently available in the snowboarding field to protect against tail bone injuries is full pants with a reinforced region in the backside of the pants. However, this reinforced region is designed more to be tear resistant and waterproof rather than being a protector for the user of the pants.
The present invention provides protective sports gear particularly useful for snowboarding. The gear comprises a buttocks and tail bone protector with a waist band and separate leg bands for user mounting of the protector.
According to an aspect of the invention, the protector includes a curved hard shell and a soft pad over the hard shell.